Wiedergutmachung
by sarana-chan
Summary: Draco und Harry sind schon länger zusammen – nur nicht offiziell. Doch was passiert, wenn Gerüchte kursieren und jemand sich verplappert? Natürlich: Wiedergutmachung ist angesagt!


**Rating: **18 – Slash

**Pairing: **Draco x Harry

**Genre: **Romantik, Drama

**Disclaimer: **Nichts meines, alles JKR... Schade eigentlich, doch ich leih mir die Jungs wirklich nur aus, um sie danach – natürlich total versaut – zurückzugeben...

**Summary: **Draco und Harry sind schon länger zusammen – nur nicht offiziell. Doch was passiert, wenn Gerüchte kursieren und jemand sich verplappert? Natürlich: Wiedergutmachung ist angesagt!

**Wiedergutmachung **

Sie standen in einer Ecke von Hogwarts und küssten sich leidenschaftlich.

„Du... weißt... dass wir... das nicht... hier tun... sollten?", keuchte der eine an den Lippen seines Geliebten.

„Na... und?", erwiderte der andere und vergrub seine Finger in dem blonden Haar.

„Wir... könn... Uuha....", er wurde unterbrochen, als sich erneut ein Paar warmer Lippen auf seine senkte und er näher an den zitternden Körper des anderen gezogen wurde.

Verdammt! Wie lange war das letzte Mal eigentlich schon her?, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf und obwohl er wusste, dass sie nicht **hier**, **mitten auf dem Gang** miteinander knutschten sollten, so konnte er sich doch nicht zügeln. Die heimlichen Treffen mit Harry gingen auch ihm an die Substanz, vor allem, weil sie so selten geworden waren, dass er die von den letzten fünf Monaten an einer Hand abzählen konnte.

Und ja, er litt an Samenstau... War blöd, aber er musste es zugeben, aber immerhin entsprach es einfach nur den Tatsachen.

„Müssen auf... hören... sonst... kann ich... mich nicht... mehr be... herrschen...", er riss sich von Harry los, drückte ihn endgültig von sich weg und fuhr sich tief Luft holend durch sein zerzaustes Haar, langsam, nur ganz langsam kehrte sein Denkvermögen zurück und dann war er mit einem Schlag wieder klar im Kopf, schalt sich für seine – **ihre! –** _Unvorsichtigkeit_! Sie konnten doch nicht einfach mitten auf einem **öffentlichen **Gang ihre vernachlässigten Triebe ausleben! „Wir müssen uns... dringend wieder... treffen..."

„Dringend.", stimmte der Grünäugige seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind zu, sein Blick war ruhig, seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln verzogen und dann meinte er: „Na dann, _Malfoy_, verzieh dich mal wieder in deine modrigen Kerker."

Er zog eine seiner sandfarbenen Augenbrauen hoch und grinste spöttisch in schönster Malfoy-Manier. „Ich hoffe, du fällst eine Treppe runter und brichst dir den Hals,_ Potter_.", erwiderte er höhnisch.

„Na bitte. Wir können es also doch noch.", ein Grinsen huschte über Harrys Züge, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke.

Zurückblieb ein die Augen schließender, langsam ein- und ausatmender Draco, der sich schließlich an die Krawatte fasste und diese wieder richtig zog und sein Haar wieder ordnete, dann verließ auch er den Korridor; in weiter Ferne konnte man das Trippeln vieler hunderter Füße vernehmen, die sich langsam der Stelle näherten, an der die beiden jungen Männer ein paar Minuten noch in inniger Umarmung gestanden hatten.

„Na, wo warst du in deiner _Frei_stunde, Harry?", fragte ihn Ron beiläufig und grabtschte nach Hermines Zauberkundeaufsatz, studierte einen Absatz und übernahm ihn kurzerhand einfach so, wie er auf dem Pergament stand, weil er zu faul war, um ihn umzuschreiben.

„Ach, mal hier, mal da...", murmelte er abwesend und träumte von einem Date mit Draco, was ziemlich unverschämt war, bedachte man, dass er es genau jetzt **nicht** tun sollte, da seine Freunde sonst Verdacht schöpfen könnten.

„Aha... Nicht wirklich interessant, oder?"

„Nein, so wie immer..."

„Dann ist ja gut..."

„Sagt mal, Jungs, ist am Wochenende nicht wieder ein Ausflug nach Hogsmeade angesetzt?", fragte da Hermine und mischte sich so in die eher schleppend gehende Unterhaltung ein. „Wollen wir da nicht mal wieder was zu dritt unternehmen?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht... Das wäre ein super Tag zum Trainieren. Meinst du nicht auch, Ron?", schlug Harry indes vor.

„Mensch, Harry, trainieren können wir doch auch wann anders, oder etwa nicht?", maulte dieser und ließ seinen Kopf mit einem „RUMMS!" auf die Tischplatte fallen. „Wir waren doch schon soooo lange nicht mehr in Hogsmeade..."

„Hast du ihn auf Entzug gesetzt oder warum ist der so fertig?", wollte Harry von seiner besten Freundin mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen besten Freund wissen.

„Könnte man so nennen...", meinte Hermine geistesabwesend, steckte ihren Federkiel zwischen die Lippen und kaute auf ihm herum.

„Du scheinst mir auch nicht so sehr auf der Höhe, Mine..."

„Was?", sie schaute von ihrer Hausaufgabe hoch. „Oh, tut mir leid, Harry, ich habe dir gar nicht mehr zugehört! Wie unhöflich von mir!"

„Macht nichts...", ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Vielleicht solltest du dir mit ihm da", er deutete auf Ron, der mittlerweile einfach eingeschlafen war, „einen schönen Nachmittag machen. Allein.", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja, natürlich. Ich glaube, ihr könntet diese Zweisamkeit gut gebrauchen."

„Danke, Harry!", sie fiel ihm praktisch um den Hals und da wurde ihm klar, dass sie eigentlich nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt hatte, ob er nicht mit ihnen kommen wollte. Doch dann machte sie ein betretenes Gesicht. „Aber was machst du, wenn wir in Hogsmeade sind?"  
„Ach...", meinte er gedehnt. „Mir wird da schon was einfallen, keine Sorge..."

Am nächsten Morgen trank Draco gerade einen Schluck Kaffee, als eine braun gefiederte Eule vor ihm landete und sein Bein ausstreckte, an dem ein kleiner Brief befestigt war. Etwas zögernd nahm er ihr ihn dann schließlich doch ab, strich dem Vogel über das seidige Gefieder und sah ihm nach, als er wieder davonflog. Dann entfaltete er das Briefchen vorsichtig, sodass niemand anders außer ihm den Inhalt lesen konnte:

_Dray!_

_Nächste Woche ist ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende und da dachte ich mir, dass wir die Zeit, in der die anderen sich die Ärsche abfrieren, doch nutzen könnten für ein kleines Treffen._

_Samstag, halb fünf da, wo wir uns immer sehen._

_Gez. H._

Ein Lächeln legte sich kurz auf den Mund des sonst so beherrschten Slytherins, als er die Botschaft seines Liebsten gelesen hatte.

Obwohl er auch mal gerne mit dem Löwen nach Hogsmeade gegen würde, um dort ein Butterbier mit ihm zu trinken, so war ihm doch bewusst, dass es erstens eine Schnapsidee war, sich mit Harry in der Öffentlichkeit zu treffen, da sie ja offiziell noch Erzfeinde waren, und dass es zweitens wohl eine der einzigen Möglichkeiten sein würde, um mal wieder allein und vor allem _ungestört_ mit ihm zu sein.

„Schaut euch das mal an!", raunte Ron seinem besten Freund und seiner Freundin zu.

Sie folgten seinem Blick und erfassten Malfoy, wie er lächelnd einen schmalen Streifen Pergament betrachtete und dann wegsteckte. „Wie der grinste! So total verschlagen! Irgendwie eklig...," und dann im gleichen Atemzug: „Ob der Zettel von seiner Freundin ist?"

„Soweit ich gehört habe, hat Malfoy wirklich eine Freundin.", erzählte Hermine und trank einen Schluck Orangensaft.

Harry schluckte._ Nein, er hat einen Freund...!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch schnell vertriebt er diesen Gedanken wieder, denn man würde ihm ihn garantiert allzu schnell vom Gesicht ablesen können und das brauchte er nun wirklich nicht.

„Woher weischt du daf?"[Woher weißt du das?], fragte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„Mach erst mal den Mund leer, bevor du mit uns sprichst, Ronald!", tadelte sie ihn und erklärte dann aber sofort weiter: „Weil wir Mädchen über so was sprechen. Und bevor du fragst, Ron, ja auch häuserübergreifend!"

„Eft?"[Echt?], Ron fielen beinahe die Augen raus. „Farum unkerhalkek ihr euch über so fas?"[Warum unterhaltet ihr euch über so was?]

„Ron!", begann jetzt auch Harry. „Ab drei Gramm bleibt die Luke geschlossen! Und außerdem sind Mädchen so, das solltest du mittlerweile wissen..."

„Mmh...", machte der rothaarige Gryffindor nun nur noch, schwieg ansonsten und schluckte erst einmal den letzten Bissen seines Brötchens hinunter. „Aber wer ist denn seine Freundin, Hermine? Weißt du das auch?"

„Soweit ich weiß, soll es ein Mädchen mit dunklem Haar aus Ravenclaw sein, aber das hat bis jetzt noch niemand bestätigt..."

_Sollte das sich bestätigen, werde ich Dray einen Tritt verpassen..._, schoss es dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor nun durch den Kopf und er fixierte noch einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die grauen Augen vom Slytherintisch und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Kaffee.

Nach ein paar Minuten stieß Hermine ihn auch schon an, sah ihn mahnend an und erhob sich dann. „Du solltest jetzt auch kommen, Harry, immerhin haben wir gleich bei Snape und ich will **nicht** zu spät kommen!"

„Ja, ja, ich komme schon...", Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen, stand dann jedoch auf und ging hinter seinen turtelnden besten Freunden her, den Stich in seiner Brust wohlweislich einfach ignorierend, denn es würde ihm eh nichts bringen, wenn er ihm nachgeben würde, das Treffen mit Draco würde deswegen auch nicht in greifbarere Nähe rücken...

Also folgte er Ron und Hermine, die sich während des Wegs weiter über Draco Malfoys angebliche Freundin unterhielten und damit unabsichtlich Harrys Wut schürten, hinunter zu den Kerkern und traf dort prompt auf einen Slytherin-Auflauf, denn natürlich waren die Schlangen schon früher als die Löwen am Klassenzimmer angekommen.

Hasserfüllte Blick wurden getauscht und dann trat Draco vor und das typische hämische Grinsen teilte seine Lippen.

„Na, Potter? Mal wieder keine Zeit zum Duschen gehabt?", reizte er ihn.

„Halt' s Maul, Malfoy!", knurrte Harry nur zurück und sofort hörte Draco diese Verzweiflung in der Stimme seines Liebsten, ließ sich aber – natürlich! – nichts anmerken.

„Mann, Potter, wie schlagfertig du heute doch bist!", lachte er und trat noch einen Schritt näher auf seinen Erzfeind zu.

„Lass es einfach sein, Frettchen... Das würde dir heute nicht gut bekommen...", die Drohung, die offen in seinen Worten mitschwang, hätte wohl jeden zur Vernunft gebracht und davon überzeugt, dass es heute nicht gerade ratsam war, sich mit Harry Potter, dem Retter der Zauberwelt anzulegen, doch Malfoy wäre nicht Malfoy, wenn er sich davon abhalten lassen würde.

„Oh, was hat denn der arme Potty?", stichelte er weiter und verbarg gekonnt seine widerstreitenden Gefühle in seinem Innern, denn es machte ihn einfach nur noch fertig, wenn er sich so mit seinem Freund stritt. „Lässt dich das rothaarige Flittchen nicht mehr ran?"

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Malfoy!", fauchte nun auch Ron.

Es war ja allgemein bekannt, dass Harry und Ginny nicht mehr zusammen waren, aber dennoch ließ er es nicht auf sich sitzen, wenn seine kleine Schwester beleidigt wurde.

Hermine legte ihm beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Unterarm, Harry zog ihn ein Stück von den anderen weg.

„Alter!", zischte er. „Halt dich zurück! Lass dich doch von dem nicht so provozieren! Der legt es doch darauf an..."

„Harry hat recht, Ron!", meinte jetzt auch Mine. „Du kannst dich doch nicht so von ihm provozieren lassen, wenn Snape jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen kann! Das würde nicht nur dir, sondern auch Gryffindor schaden! Also halt dich zurück..."

Ron schüttelte stur und vehement den Kopf, doch dann sanken seine Schultern nach vorne und er nickte geschlagen. Wie sollte er sich auch gegen diese beiden wehren? Genau: Gar nicht, weil es eh nichts brachte.

„Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, sollte es Sie nicht zu sehr stören, dann sollten Sie sich nun endlich in Bewegung setzen und im Klassenzimmer Platz nehmen.", ertönte da auch schon die ölige Stimme des allseits verhassten Tränkelehrers hinter ihnen. „Da Sie es ja anscheinend nicht für nötig halten, meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen: Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen für Gryffindor! Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie in den Klassenraum kommen!"

Und natürlich war diese Doppelstunde das Schrecklichste gewesen, was Draco seit langem erlebt hatte. Warum? Weil Snape auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen war, jeden Gryffindor zu einem Slytherin zu stecken, damit auch mal jeder einen anständigen Trank hinbekam.

Granger hatte mit Millicent arbeiten müssen, Weasley mit seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini und natürlich war sein verehrter Patenonkel auch auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, ihn und Harry Potter in eine Gruppe zu stecken, weil man den Gryffindor ja noch mehr reizen musste.

Und seine super Laune bekam dann Draco selbst ab, obwohl er eigentlich gar nichts getan hatte – überhaupt nichts!

Als dann endlich die Glocke zum Ende der Stunde läutete, war Draco froh, fürs Erste von seinem Freund wegzukommen, denn die Nähe zu ebendiesem war nicht gerade förderlich für seine Selbstbeherrschung gewesen, besonders nicht, da Harry auch noch keine Rücksicht auf ihn nahm, sondern ihn immer wieder zufällig berührte. Waren es ihre Hände oder ihre Oberschenkel, die einander streiften, oder auch mal Harrys Hand, die sein Knie streifte...

Es war einfach egal, denn nach der Stunde musste Draco sich schnell die Schulrobe überwerfen, damit man sein kleines[*rofl* das kann man so gar nicht sagen! Klein ist gut...*lol*] Problem bloß nicht sah, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellte, denn Pansy hängte sich sofort an ihn und nahm ihn in Beschlag und auch Blaise war ihm da keine große Hilfe, denn er lachte sich nur über so viel Dummheit, Pansy immer wieder in die Falle zu tappen, kaputt und dachte auch gar nicht daran, seinem – armen – besten Freund zu helfen. Da würde nur noch eines helfen: Draco dachte an Pansy, wie sie vor ihm im Adam-und-Eva-Kostüm herumtänzelte, was leider auch zur Folge hatte, dass ihm ziemlich schnell schlecht und so sein Gesicht noch bleicher als sonst wurde.

Doch noch immer schleppte Pansy ihn weiter hinter sich her, also gab er auf und ließ sich von ihr auf die Ländereien hinausziehen, zum ersten Unterricht, den sie NICHT mit den Gryffindor zusammen haben würden – zum Glück! Doch der Nachteil war, dass sie jetzt Kräuterkunde mit den Hufflepuffs hatten...

In der Großen Halle beim Mittagessen wanderte dann sein Blick immer wieder zum Gryffindortisch, doch das einzige Mal, als er Harrys Blick traf, war dieser so abweisend, wie schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr. Die grünen Seen spiegelten nicht so wie sonst seine Liebe für ihn wider, nein, nun waren so von Gleichgültigkeit durchdrungen. Was war verdammt noch mal passiert, dass Harry plötzlich **so** war?

Draco wurde aus dem Verhalten seines Freundes nicht schlau...

„Hey, Dray, was schaust du denn so traurig zum Gryffindortisch rüber?", gurrte auch sofort Blaise. „Lässt dich dein Liebster etwa nicht ran?"

„Verdammt, Zabini!", grollte er wütend. „Lass das! Du weißt ganz genau, dass du es gar nicht wissen solltest..."

„Dann hättet ihr vielleicht **abschließen** sollen, als ihr euch in **unserem** Schlafsaal vergnügt habt! So einfach wäre das gewesen, Draco! Aber nein, unsere lieben beiden Turteltäubchen hatten es ja so eilig, sich die Klamotten vom Körper zu reißen, dass sie vergessen haben, die Tür abzuschließen und einen Silencio-Zauber über das Zimmer zu legen... Sei doch wenigstens froh, dass ich nicht eine voyeuristische Neigung oder so was hab...", entgegnete Blaise seelenruhig. „Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich geblieben..."

„Halt doch einfach die Klappe, Blaise...", murmelte Draco und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Warum sollte ich?", trällerte der Schwarzhaarige gut gelaunt und goss sich noch ein Glas Kürbissaft in seinen Becher.

„Einfach Klappe halten, Alter!"

„Wie du meinst, Dray..."

„Musst du eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?!?"

„Nein, warum?"

Genervt verdrehte Draco die Augen und antwortete darauf nichts mehr, missmutig starrte er auf sein Essen, stocherte mit seiner Gabel darin herum und machte langsam aber sicher einen undefinierbaren Brei daraus.

Wochenende...

Ja, endlich war Wochenende und Harry stand am Eingangstor und verabschiedete sich von seinen beiden besten Freunden; Ron fragte ihn wohl zum millionsten Mal, ob er nicht doch mitkommen wollte, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß beim Alleinsein, Hermine strahlte ihn darauf noch breiter an, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog dann ihren Freund an der Hand hinter sich her aus dem Portal und in das nunmehr dichte Schneetreiben, das mittlerweile von der ganzen Umgebung von Hogwarts Besitz ergriffen hatte und sich nicht mehr vertreiben lassen wollte.

Noch immer stand er da und blickte seinen beiden Freunden hinterher, als ihm jemand kurz in die Seite boxte, er den Kopf wandte und in Blaise' feixende Miene sah.

„Schnapp ihn dir, Tiger!", lachte er und zog sein Date – einen knackigen Ravenclaw aus dem sechsten Schuljahr - hinter sich her, ohne Harrys Antwort abzuwarten.

Wieder schüttelte der Gryffindor den Kopf, doch diesmal lächelte er belustigt. Ja, irgendwie mochte er diesen Slytherin, denn Blaise Zabini hatte immer gute Laune und er hatte es auch super gut aufgenommen, dass er und sein bester Freund Draco Malfoy eine Beziehung führten und das obwohl er sie beide in flagranti erwischt hatte.

So langsam wurde aber auch Harry wieder kalt und so machte er sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, der an diesem verschneiten Samstagnachmittag wohl sehr verlassen sein würde und sich nur ein paar seiner Mitschüler dort aufhalten würden, die vielleicht keine Lust auf den nahenden Schneesturm hatten oder aber lieber im Warmen blieben.

Am Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen, nannte er ihr das Passwort („Zischende Säuredrops" Dachte noch immer Albus Dumbledore sich diese verdammten Passwörter aus? Vielleicht sollte Harry mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Portrait des alten Mannes sprechen, wenn er sich das nächste Mal im Büro des Schulleiters aufhalten sollte...), alsdann schwang auch schon das Bildnis zur Seite und er kletterte, froh über die Unterbrechung, da die Fette Dame ihm unbedingt hatte zeigen wollen, wie sie mal wieder mit unglaublich schiefen Tönen ein Glas zersang, in den Gemeinschaftsraum, grüßte Dean, der das Bild hatte zur Seite schwingen lassen, als er den Raum hatte verlassen wollen und verzog sich dann in seinen Schlafsaal.

Dort war er ganz allein, niemand störte ihn, als er sich seinen Tarnumhang umlegte und die Karte des Rumtreibers zur Hand nahm und anschließend den Saal wieder verließ, dieses Mal jedoch unsichtbar, denn er hatte keine Lust, dass ihm jemand nachschlich und so mitbekam, was er an diesem Ausflugswochenende vorhatte...

Ein erneuter Blick auf seine magische Uhr – Draco hatte sie ihm letztes Weihnachten geschenkt, weil seine eigene ständig kaputt gegangen war – verriet ihm, dass Draco mal wieder zu spät kam und das nicht zu knapp, denn sie waren bereits vor zwanzig Minuten hier im Raum der Wünsche miteinander verabredet gewesen. Warum kam er immer zu spät?

Verärgert seufzte Harry, schloss die Augen und lehnte sich wieder an die Kante des Tisches, der hinter ihm stand, dann legte er die Handflächen darauf und stützte sich so noch zusätzlich ab, sein Atem ging langsam und flach, seine Lippen waren ein Stück geöffnet, damit er durch sie Luft holen konnte und weil er die Augen geschlossen hatte und somit nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete, bemerkte er auch nicht, wie ein blonder Slytherin durch die Tür schlüpfte und dann vor ihn trat.

Was er aber sehr wohl bemerkte, waren die warmen Lippen, die sich auf seinen Mund pressten, und die kleine vorwitzige Zunge, die sich sofort in seinen Mund stahl, um dort ein wenig zu räubern. Zwei starke Arme umschlangen seinen Körper, zogen ihn an sich und vertieften den Kuss noch mehr, doch Harry machte keine Anstalten, den Kuss auch noch zu erwidern, und als Draco dies schließlich bemerkte, rückte er ein Stück von seinem Liebsten ab und musterte ihn von oben herab verwirrt.

„Was ist?", fragte er. „Warum machst du denn gar nicht mit?"

„Du bist zu spät.", meinte Harry nur und wollte unter Dracos Arm hindurch tauchen, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht einen Millimeter von sich fort, hielt ihn stattdessen nur noch mehr fest und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ist es nur deswegen?", hakte er ziemlich besorgt nach, denn so kannte er seinen ewig gut gelaunten kleinen Gryffindor gar nicht.

„Was sollte sonst sein?", erwiderte Harry und zog eine Augenbraue ganz im Stil der Malfoys hoch, betrachtete ihn fragend.

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob ich irgendetwas gemacht habe, das dich verärgert haben könnte... Und zwar schon vor meinem heutigen Zuspätkommen... Was hast du, Liebling?", murmelte der Blonde und strich seinem Löwen zärtlich über die Wange, dann versuchte er, ihn wieder auf den Mund zu küssen, doch Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite, sodass Dracos Lippen nur seine Wange streiften und somit dessen Aktion seine Wirkung verfehlte. „Was...? Harry...? Was habe ich denn gemacht, dass du mich jetzt **so** behandelst?"

Ein kalter Blick aus grünen Augen ließ ihn einen Schritt zurücktreten, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und er griff nach Harrys Hand, hielt sie fest und führte sie dann zu seinen Lippen, beobachtete währenddessen, wie Harry darauf reagierte, dass er seine Fingerspitzen sanft mit seinen Lippen liebkoste und sah... nichts...! Harrys Blick blieb kalt, doch dann verdrehte er die Augen und verzog die Lippen zu einem mehr als verächtlichen, abschätzigen Lächeln.

„Was soll dieses Gerücht?", fragte er, seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, doch Draco runzelte nur die Stirn.

„Was für ein Gerücht meinst du, Liebling?"

„Tu nicht so!", fauchte Harry nun ungehalten und entzog seinem Freund wieder seine Hand, ließ sie einfach fallen und neben seinem Körper hin- und herschwingen.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht..."

„Die Ravenclaw!"

„Was? Ach so..."  
„Ach so? Ist das alles, was du dazu sagst?", knurrte er und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Wie kommt es zu diesem Gerücht? Na los, Malfoy, erklär es mir!"

„Herrgott, Potter!", keifte Draco zurück und verdrehte die Augen. So hatten sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gestritten! Und warum kam es denn gerade jetzt soweit? „Es ist NUR ein Gerücht! Ein dummes, bescheuertes Gerücht, das ich in die Welt gesetzt hat, um uns zu schützen! Du willst doch nicht – genauso wenig wie ich – dass das, was wir miteinander haben, an die Öffentlichkeit gerät...! Nur deswegen hab ich das erzählt..."

Harry schwieg, er schwieg auch, als Draco ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, biss sich sogar auf die Lippe, um nicht wieder zu schreien, denn eigentlich war es Draco, der ihre Beziehung nicht offiziell machen wollte, nicht er...

„Was ist denn jetzt noch?", murrte der Blonde wieder. „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht, Potter?"

„Seit wann sind wir wieder beim Nachnamen?", presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Lippen hervor.

„Seit du damit angefangen hast, Harry...", antwortete er und trat wieder so nah an seinen Freund heran, wie er nur konnte, nahm sein Gesicht in seine schlanken Hände und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich liebe dich doch... Wie kann ich das wieder gutmachen?"

„Geh auf die Knie...", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige und musterte seinen verblüfften Slytherin amüsiert.

„Du willst, dass ich...", sein Blick wanderte von seinen Augen über seine Lippen zu seinem Schritt und dann wieder hoch, Draco schluckte und leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen. „Ich soll dir...?"

„Stottere doch nicht so, Dray!", Harry wuschelte sich mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar, schaute dann aber auch weg, nicht mehr in Dracos Augen, die sich erstaunt geweitet hatten und dunkler geworden waren.

„Du willst echt, dass ich... ?", Dracos Augen wurden noch größer und er schluckte, denn eigentlich war es nicht so sein Ding, vor jemandem auf die Knie zu gehen, auch nicht, wenn dieser Jemand Harry Potter hieß und seine große Liebe war.

„Wird' s jetzt mal?", fauchte der Grünäugige scharf. „Entweder du gehst auf die Knie oder es gibt in den nächsten paar Monaten nur Selbst-Handanlegen für dich...!"

„Das würdest du doch nicht...!?", stotterte Draco nun erst recht. Hatte er nicht schon genug gelitten in den letzten Monaten? Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich so meinen... Harry wusste doch, wie sehr es dem Malfoy-Sprössling anging, wenn er vor einem anderen Demut zeigen sollte... musste...

„Mach' s oder lass es bleiben... Aber dann kannst du die A-Karte für die nächsten Monate dein Eigen nennen, mein Lieber...", stellte Harry ihm in Aussicht und ließ ihm damit eigentlich keine andere Wahl.

Draco schluckte erneut, doch dann riss er sich zusammen, denn für seinen Geliebten konnte er es mal versuchen und vielleicht gefiel es ihm ja auch... Also knöpfte er mit flinken Finger das Hemd seines Freundes auf, fuhr – doch ziemlich – genießerisch mit ihnen über die nackte, freigelegte Haut und folgte diesem Pfad mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, zog eine heiße, feuchte Spur über die glatte Haut und murmelte leise Worte an diesem göttlichen Körper.

Er spürte, wie Harry unter seinen Berührungen zu Wachs wurde, wie er weich in den Knien wurde und sich an dem Tisch, an dem er noch immer lehnte, krallte.

Sanft nahm er eine Brustwarze in den Mund, während er die andere zwischen zwei Fingern zwirbelte; seine Zunge glitt über die sich zusammenziehende Perle und biss dann kurz hinein, leckte beschwichtigend darüber und widmete sich dann der anderen mit der gleichen Intensität; Harry wimmerte halblaut, sackte noch mehr gegen den Tisch und ein Blick nach oben offenbarte Draco, dass sein Geliebter die Augen halb geschlossen und die Lippen halb geöffnet hatte. Seine Pupillen waren so sehr geweitet, dass man fast gar nichts mehr von dem Grün sehen konnte, was Draco normalerweise an ihnen faszinierte.

„Aaaahhh...", wimmerte er und verdrehte die Augen, als Dracos Zunge nun über seine Bauchmuskeln glitt, dann mit ihr in seinen Bauchnabel stippte und seine Finger sich am Reißverschluss seiner engen, schwarzen Hose zu schaffen machte.

Draco lachte heiser, irgendwie gefiel es ihm, dass Harry ihm so ausgeliefert war, dass er unter seinen Berührungen derart weich wurde. Warum hatte er das noch nie vorher versucht?

Er verhakte seine Finger in den Gürtelschlaufen von Harrys Hose, als er schließlich auch den Knopf geöffnet hatte, und zog sie mitsamt seiner dunkelgrünen Boxershorts über seine langen, von der Sonne geküssten Beine hinunter, Harry hob erst das linke, dann das rechte Bein, um es seinem Freund zu erleichtern, sie ihm abzustreifen, und griff bei dieser Gelegenheit auch noch gleich in den platinblonden Schopf des nun vor ihm Knienden, zog an ihnen, als er Dracos Zunge nun an seiner Spitze spürte und keuchte ungehalten.

„Verdammt...", murmelte er und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand noch fester an der Tischkante fest, wollte er Draco doch nicht zu sehr wehtun, denn sonst würde ja die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass er das, was er gerade mit ihm machte, nicht mehr machen würde und Harry war nicht gewillt, auf dieses erregende Erlebnis zu verzichten, denn dafür, dass der andere es wohl zum ersten Mal machte, war er unglaublich gut.

Draco hatte inzwischen seine Hand um den Schaft des Kleineren gelegt, massierte ihn sanft, während seine Lippen die samtene Spitze neckten, an ihr saugten und er schließlich auch seine Zähne einsetzte, zwar erst etwas verhalten, doch als er bemerkte, dass Harry das durchaus gut fand, denn dessen in seinem Haar verkrallte Hand zog noch ein bisschen fester an den hellen Strähnen und die Knöchel seiner anderen, die sich auf Dracos Augenhöhe befand, traten schon weiß hervor und Harry ächzte, als wäre es schon längst um ihn geschehen oder als würde Draco nun schon seit Stunden immer wieder kurz vor seinem Orgasmus die Liebkosungen abbrechen, dabei war dieser sich absolut sicher, dass es noch nicht mal zehn Minuten waren, die er nun schon auf Knien vor seinem Gryffindor verbrachte. Und wenn das sich jetzt schon so anhörte, malte Draco sich aus, musste es, wenn er sich noch ein bisschen mehr anstrengte, ja noch besser werden... Vielleicht würde sich dann kaum halten können, so sehr ginge er vielleicht ab...

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf die Züge des Blasenden und er intensivierte seine Bemühungen extra noch mal, indem er nun die gesamte Länge seines Partners in seinen Mund nahm, die Hand, die kurz zuvor noch den harten Schaft massiert hatte, kraulten ihm jetzt die Hoden und Harry stöhnte nun, da er die warme, feuchte Höhle von Dracos Mund um sich herum spürte, noch lauter und ungehemmter.

Doch als Harry dann plötzlich auch noch – wohl mehr aus Reflex – in die ihn umschließende Mundhöhle stieß, musste Draco noch seine zweite Hand zur Hilfe nehmen und die Hüfte des sehnsüchtig Seufzenden mit dieser fixieren, denn so leicht wollte er es ihm nun auch nicht machen. Ja, der Eisprinz von Slytherin hatte in dieser Hinsicht gerade seine ziemlich sadistische Ader gefunden und war nicht gewillt, Harry jetzt schon das zu geben, was dieser doch so sehr wollte: Erlösung.

„Dracooo...", keuchte Harry wieder, seine Selbstbeherrschung war schon so verkümmert, dass es ihn nicht mehr störte, wenn er seinem Slytherin nun weh tat, denn immerhin ließ er ihn ja auch warten. Also, warum sollte er da Rücksicht nehmen? „Mach... endlich... Ich kann... nicht mehr... lange..."

Kurz lösten sich diese göttlichen Lippen von seinem Ständer, Draco grinste zu ihm hoch und meinte dann mit verführerisch heiserer Stimme: „Dann komm doch, mein kleiner Löwe..."

„Oh, Gott...!", stöhnte der Schwarzhaarige wieder und wand sich unter Dracos festem Griff, seine Hüfte versuchte immer wieder, nach vorn zu schnellen, doch noch immer hielt der andere ihn fest gegen den Tisch gedrückt und vereitelte damit jeden Versuch, endlich über die Klippen zu kommen, die seine Erlösung markierten.

Draco selbst legte seine Lippen wieder um die pochende Erektion Harrys, saugte noch stärker und knabberte auch noch etwas mehr an seinem _Spielzeug_; ein raues Kichern drang an Harrys Ohren, doch es scherte ihn nicht wirklich, Hauptsache war, dass der Blonde ihn nicht noch weiter schmoren ließ, denn der Druck in seinem Schaft wurde immer unerträglicher und dass Draco immer wieder aufhörte, wenn er gerade kurz vor seinem gewaltigsten Orgasmus war, ließ ihn fast wild werden und gleichzeitig war sein Körper (oberhalb der Gürtellinie) unter diesen sanften Berührungen seiner Lippen, seiner Hände, seiner Zunge, seiner Zähne und seines feuchten Mundes wie gelähmt.

Und dann spürte er, wie Harry sich kurz verspannte und dann mit einem lauten Stöhnen in seinem Mund kam; zuerst war Draco ziemlich überrascht, hatte der doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry schon **so** nah an seinem Orgasmus war, doch dann schluckte er alles hinunter, leckte sogar noch die restlichen leicht salzig schmeckenden Spuren weg und richtete sich dann auf, nur damit Harry ihm sofort gegen die Brust taumelte und sich Halt suchend bei ihm festkrallte.

„Verdammt... Dray...", nuschelte er erschöpft. „Ganz sicher... dass du... das... das erste... Mal ge... macht hast....?"

„Äh... ja... So schlecht oder was?", erwiderte Draco und schlang seine Arme um den jungen Mann, den er so sehr liebte, dass es schon fast weh tat.

„Nein... es war...", murmelte Harry glücklich. „... geil..."

Der blonde Slytherin grinste wie ein kleines Kind, als er das Lob aus dem Mund seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes vernahm, drückte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf das dunkle Haar, das nicht zu bändigen war und so auch heute wirr nach allen Seiten abstand. „Ach ja? Also darf ich das wieder machen?"

„Ja... Aber... nicht heute...", entgegnete Harry lachend und kuschelte sich noch näher an seine Schlange, spürte dessen eigene Erregung an seinem Bauch und seufzte.

„Hast du vielleicht noch Interesse an einer zweiten Runde?", wisperte Draco, sein Lachen vibrierte tief in Harrys Körper und ließ ihn wieder keuchen. „Okay, das nehme ich mal als ein 'Ja'...", und im nächsten Moment hatte er den Kleineren schon hochgehoben und war mit ihm auf dem Weg zu dem großen Himmelbett, das in der Mitte des Raums der Wünsche stand und nur darauf wartete, von den beiden benutzt zu werden.

Sanft setzte er ihn darauf ab, war aber sofort über ihm und küsste ihn ganz sanft, drückte ihn in die Laken und begann wieder, mit seinen Händen über Harrys Körper zu wandern, dieser wand sich schon wieder unter ihm und wimmerte.

Sein ganzer Körper brannte erneut lichterloh, es fühlte sich für den Gryffindor an, als hätte der andere plötzlich tausend Hände, die alle über seine überreizte Haut strichen und ihn noch mehr reizten, ihn erregten und nicht mehr aufhörten, bis Harry fast der Kragen platzte.

„Draco! Jetzt... mach endlich...! Ich platzte gleich...!", fauchte er, gefangen zwischen 'ungehalten' und 'bis zum Äußersten erregt'.

„Ach, auch noch Extrawünsche, der Herr, was?", meinte dieser belustigt, doch auch er riss sich schon seit geraumer Zeit nur noch zusammen, um nicht einfach über seinen Liebling herzufallen, seine Erregung war in seiner engen Hose eingepfercht und im Gegensatz zu Harry, der schon jetzt keine Kleidung mehr trug( die war auf dem Weg zum Bett abhanden gekommen...), war er noch immer komplett bekleidet, was Harry allerdings auch zu stören schien, denn er zerrte gerade an seine Krawatte, zog sie ihm schließlich einfach über den Kopf und widmete sich dann den Knöpfen seines Hemds.

„Das... stört doch … eh nur...", murmelte er konzentriert und fummelte solange herum, bis der die Knöpfe schließlich bis zum Gürtel aufgeknöpft hatte, riss Draco dann das Hemd aus der Hose und zog es ihm so ganz aus, warf es achtlos zu Boden und wandte sich nun der Hose – seiner größten Herausforderung, obwohl die Knöpfe auch schon ziemlich knifflig gewesen waren – zu und schaffte es natürlich **nicht**, den Gürtel aufzuhaken. „Mist..."

„Komm, ich... helfe dir...", piepste Draco mindestens eine Oktave zu hoch, als Harrys Lippen sich nun hungrig um seine rechte Brustwarze schlossen und er begann, an ihr zu saugen, über sie zu lecken und die andere mit der Hand zu massieren.

Harry nickte nur, legte seine freie Hand auf Dracos Rücken und strich über die seidige Haut unter seinen Fingern, während Draco schnell den Knopf seiner Hose und auch den Gürtel öffnete, sich kurz von Harry losmachte und sich aus der Hose strampelte, die sich als ziemlich störrisch herausstellte und so musste der Gryffindor seinem Liebsten helfen, indem er an den Hosenbeinen zog und, weil er ja schon mal dort war, auch noch die schwarzen Boxershorts mit auf dem Boden landete, den anderen Kleidungsstücken Gesellschaft leistend.

Nun konnte Harry seine Finger um das Glied seines Freundes legen, bewegte die Hand langsam rauf und runter, rauf und runter, während er dabei Dracos Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss fing; Draco stöhnte in den Kuss, die warmen Finger Harrys erregten ihn noch mehr und dann noch dieser Kuss!

Der machte ihn ganz verrückt und zusammen mit der Stimulation von Harrys Hand fühlte er sich schon viel zu nah an seinem eigenen Orgasmus, als er es eigentlich wollte. Und doch kostete es Draco einiges an Überwindung, Harrys Finger von seiner harten Männlichkeit zu lösen, da sich das einfach atemberaubend anfühlte.

„Los... lassen...", befahl er seinem Freund deshalb ziemlich zerknirscht und begrub Harry dann auch sogleich unter sich, als dieser seiner 'Bitte' Folge geleistet und ihn somit nicht mehr in der Hand hatte.

„Spiel... ver... der... ber...", murrte Harry und versuchte, seine Hände in Dracos Haar vergraben, was dieser jedoch zu verhindern wusste, indem er dessen Hände über seinen Kopf festpinnte.

„Nanana...", lachte er heiser und küsste sich am Körper des Schwarzhaarigen hinunter, hinterließ eine heiße, feuchte Spur, die Harry die Haut verbrannte und ihn sich unter Draco winden ließ.

Dieser wanderte einfach weiter, zog einen alles verzehrenden Pfad hinunter zum Glied des Gryffindors, ließ dieses allerdings außer Acht und widmete sich den Hoden seines Freundes, leckte über die samtige Haut, saugte sie einzeln in den Mund und brachte den unter ihm Liegenden damit fast um den Verstand.

Schließlich rutschte der Blonde zwischen die Beine des anderen, der sie noch um einiges weiter spreizte, damit der Slytherin auch wirklich zwischen ihnen Platz fand, Draco hielt Harry mit seinen Händen auf der Matratze, denn dieser ruckte immer wieder mit seiner Hüfte hoch. Und während seine Hände ihn festhielten, suchte Dracos Zunge sich ihren Weg zu Harrys Spalte, nahm dann eine Hand zur Hilfe, um die Backen zu spreizen, und anschließend seine Zunge um das kleine Loch seines Liebsten kreisen zu lassen; der Festgehaltene riss die Augen weit auf, als er spürte, WAS seine Schlange dort machte, denn auch **das** hatte er so, in dieser Art noch **nie** gemacht.

„Ahh... Drake!", schrie Harry, als die Zunge des Slytherin seinen Schließmuskelring durchbrach, mit ihr sanft sein Innerstes abtastete. „Verdammt...! Oh, Merlin!"

Draco stieg der salzige Geruch von Harrys Haut in die Nase, als er sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste und seine Lippen in einem erneuten Kuss fing, während nun seine Finger den Platz seiner beweglichen Zunge einnahmen; vorsichtig durchbrach der erste Finger den Muskel, nachdem er ihn einige Augenblicke umkreist hatte; wieder tastete er die innere Muskulatur ab, spürte, wie Harrys Muskeln sich um seinen Finger zusammenzogen und verharrte. Und erst als sein kleiner Gryffindor sich seinem Finger entgegen bewegte, nahm er einen quälend langsamen Rhythmus auf, der Harry laut stöhnen ließ. Dann gesellten sich noch ein zweiter und schließlich ein dritter Finger hinzu, bewegten sich zusammen in ihm und der Kuss zwischen den beiden jungen Männern wurde wieder belebt, wurde leidenschaftlicher, als Harry ihm schließlich auf die Unterlippe biss und seine Zunge in den Mund des Blonden drängte.

Heftig keuchend lösten sie sich voneinander, Harrys grüne Augen funkelten Draco verschleiert von der Lust, die unaufhaltsam durch seine Adern pulsierte, an, lasziv leckte er sich über seine trockenen Lippen.

„Mach... endlich... Dray...", lallte er, krallte sich in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran. „Los... Weiter... Sonst... komme... ich schon... wieder ohne dich..."

Dieser grinste breit. „Das wollen... wir ja nicht...", er entzog den Schwarzhaarigen seine Finger, dieser knurrte ob des Gefühls der Leere in sich, obwohl er doch genau wusste, dass gleich noch etwas Größeres diese Leere für sich beanspruchen würde.

Also schloss er die Augen, schmiegte sich noch näher an seinen Freund und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht lauter zu werden, als Draco nun begann, in ihn einzudringen; dennoch verspannte er sich, ein kurzer Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper, der zu einen leichten Ziehen wurde, als Draco kurz inne hielt, und löste sich schließlich vollkommen in Lust auf, als der Blonde dann weiter machte, Zentimeter um Zentimeter in ihm versank, sich immer wieder kurz verhielt, um dem anderen die Zeit zu geben, sich an die immense Dehnung zu gewöhnen.

„Geht' s, Liebling?", murmelte er ganz nah an Harrys Ohr und nahm das schnelle Nicken des anderen wahr, blieb dann ruhig, als er vollständig von der sengend heißen Enge umschlossen wurde, nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er ein abgehacktes Keuchen.

Es bereitete ihm enorme Schwierigkeiten nach dieser wochenlangen Abstinenz, nicht sofort in dieser höllisch-guten Enge zu kommen...

Der Erste, der sich wieder bewegte, war Harry, dieser konnte einfach nicht mehr stillliegen, also kam er ihm mit seinen Lenden entgegen, schlang seine Arme und Beine um Dracos Körper, zog ihn noch enger an sich und genoss diese Nähe unheimlich, die er schon solange vermisst hatte.

„Mach!", grollte er und biss ihm zärtlich in den Nacken, kicherte heiser, als er Draco kehlig und rau stöhnen hörte.

„Ooohhh... JAAAA...", tönte es in seinen Ohren.

Langsam begann Draco nun, sich aus Harry zurückzuziehen, glitt fast aus ihm heraus und stieß wieder zu, baute einen vorsichtigen Rhythmus auf, der den Gryffindor in den Wahnsinn trieb, er krallte sich wieder härter an seinen Freund, kratzte ihm über den Rücken und gemahnte ihn, einen schnelleren Rhythmus anzuschlagen, spannte extra alle seine Muskeln an und zwang Draco so dazu, sich schneller zu bewegen.

Sanft umklammerte Draco Harrys Hüfte, steigerte jetzt seine Geschwindigkeit und liebkoste wieder dessen Lippen, stieß mit seiner Zunge in den geöffneten Mund und verwickelte die des anderen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf, den sie nur unterbrechen mussten, weil sie wohl sonst erstickt wären.

„Argh...", keuchte Harry wieder, zog am Haar des Slytherin und heizte ihm noch mehr ein.

Der Blonde fühlte sich, als müsste er jeden Moment explodieren – er hatte einfach viel zu lange keinen Sex mehr mit diesen Gott in Menschengestalt gehabt... –, nun stützte er sich auf seinen Unterarmen neben Harrys Kopf ab, stieß aus einem anderen Winkel in ihn, streifte kurz den Lustpunkt des Kleineren, hörte ihn schon fast schreien und grinste.

Anschließend richtete er sich auf, allerdings ohne ihre Verbindung zu unterbrechen, legte sich eines von Harrys Beinen über die Schulter, während er das andere weit nach außen spreizte, um so noch tiefer in Harry einzudringen, um ihn noch lauter schreien zu hören; er beugte sich über ihn, presste seine Lippen wieder auf die weichen Kusspolster des anderen und stöhnte ungehalten in den Kuss hinein. Erneut änderte er den Stoßwinkel, traf wieder diesen Punkt, Harry warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken, kratzte Draco wieder über den Rücken und hinterließ diesmal rote Striemen.

Die Empfindungen überrollten ihn schon beinahe und er war so nah an seinem Orgasmus, dass er nicht mehr stillliegen konnte, sein Becken im Rhythmus von Drays Stößen diesem entgegen drängte und es genoss, immer tiefer in die Kissen geschoben zu werden.

Dann legte sich eine ziemlich kühle Hand um seinen steinharten Schaft, an dem schon die ersten Lusttropfen entlang perlten, harsch sog Harry die Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne in seine Lungen, Draco selbst lachte rau auf und schloss seine Finger noch fester um den samtenen Stahl **seines** Gryffindors, ließ sich schon fast treiben und spürte noch irgendwo am Rande, wie sich eine heiße Flüssigkeit über seine Hand ergoss. Überrascht keuchte er auf, als Harry ihn bei diesem – erneut – überraschenden Höhepunkt völlig unvorbereitet einengte, sein Glied hart umschloss und diese plötzliche Enge ließ ihm noch mehr Schweißperlen auf die Stirn treten, sie vermischten sich mit den restlichen auf seinem und Harrys Körper und kündigten seinen eigenen berauschenden, vernichtenden Orgasmus an.

Vollkommen geschafft ließ er sich auf Harry sinken, begrub den kleineren Gryffindor unter sich, der sofort seine Arme um seinen Slytherin schloss und zufrieden seufzte.

„Das... war... der absolute... Wahnsinn... Baby...", nuschelte er erschöpft an Dracos Schulter und bedeckte diese liebevoll mit zarten Küssen, streichelte mit seinen Fingerspitzen die malträtierte Haut seines Rückens und atmete tief ein und aus; sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er meinte, einen Marathon gelaufen zu sein. Doch Draco ging es nicht anders, eher im Gegenteil, denn der schien so erschöpft, dass es ihm sogar schwer fiel, sich neben ihn zu legen und so ließ Harry ihn gewähren, denn eigentlich genoss er es ja wirklich, wenn er seinem Geliebten so nah sein konnte.

„Mmh..." Dracos Atem strich über Harrys Haut und ließ ihn erschaudern, ein paar Minuten später schien der Blonde sich allerdings soweit erholt zu haben, dass er sich wenigstens von seinem Partner herunterrollen und sich neben ihn legen konnte.

Sofort schlangen sich zwei muskulöse Arme um seinen verschwitzten Körper, hielten ihn fest, weiches Haar kitzelte ihn unterhalb seines Kinns, als Harry sich an ihn schmiegte; ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf das zufriedene Gesicht des Eisprinzen von Slytherin, als er das befriedigte Schnurren wahrnahm, das in seinen Knochen vibrierte und ihn schon wieder heiß werden ließ.

„Mein kleiner Löwe...", hauchte er und strich ihm durch das schwarze Krausehaar, das sich nie bändigen ließ und jetzt nach ihrem kleinen Techtelmechtel noch wirrer nach allen Seiten abstand, als es sonst schon der Fall war.

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, bevor sich zusammengekommen waren... Bei Salazar! Wie sehr hatte er ihn da berühren wollen und hatte sich doch nicht getraut?! Und dann war es seine geliebter kleine Raubkatze gewesen, die den ersten Schritt machte; ihn nach einem Quidditch-Training abpasste und ihn verführte, an diesem Abend oder besser gesagt in dieser Nacht vor fast eineinhalb Jahren.

Ja, schon so lange waren sie zusammen, aber das letzte Schuljahr neigte sich ja auch bald dem Ende zu...

„Woran denkst du?", flüsterte Harry und drückte seine Lippen gegen Dracos Hals.

„An... _damals_...", die Betonung, die der Malfoyerbe auf das letzte Wort legte, ließ Harry erschauern, denn die Ereignisse jener Nacht erwachten vor seinem geistigen Auge wieder zum Leben. Die Nacht, in der er Voldemort zur Strecke gebracht und zugleich auch fast Draco verloren hatte. Doch zum Glück hatte er dieses Unglück noch rechtzeitig abwenden können...

„Aha...", machte er dementsprechend auch nur und kuschelte sich noch näher an seinen Liebling heran.

„Und an was denkst du?", fragte Draco nun nach.

„... gar nichts...", murmelte er, dann: „Ich liebe dich, Dray..."  
„Wie schön...", bemerkte dieser. „Das hast du schon so lange nicht mehr zu mir gesagt... Macht mich richtig glücklich..."

„Bist du sonst nicht glücklich?", hakte Harry gähnend nach.

„Doch, aber am meisten, wenn ich bei dir bin und _solche Sachen_ mit dir machen kann und noch viel mehr, wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst...", erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß. „Und jetzt sollten wir vielleicht ein bisschen schlafen, du scheinst mir ein wenig müde zu sein... Dabei hab ich die ganze Arbeit erledigt..."

Harry boxte ihm zärtlich gegen die Seite. „Als wenn du immer alles alleine machen würdest, du Angeber... Das können wir ja mal nächstes Mal ausprobieren... Mal schauen, ob du dann immer noch so große Töne spuckst, wenn du deine eigene Hose nicht aufkriegst...", grinste er und drückte ihm noch eine sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, schlief kurz darauf, von Dracos ruhigen Atemgeräuschen eingelullt, ein...

… und erwachte, weil Draco es wohl lustig fand, ganz langsam von hinten in ihn einzudringen...

„Nimm sofort deinen Schwanz da weg...", grollte er verschlafen. „Ich bin müde..."  
„Ach wirklich?", lachte der Angesprochene, ließ sich aber von seinem Tun nicht abhalten.

„Lass... AHH...", er hatte wieder diesen einen Punkt getroffen, der Harry Sterne sehen ließ, und augenblicklich wurde auch der vorher noch so verschlafene Gryffindor wach und vor allen Dingen wieder erregt und hart.

„Das hört sich für mich aber nicht so an...", hauchte Draco ihm verrucht ins Ohr, eine Gänsehaut lief über Harrys Körper, alle Härchen stellten sich auf und er zuckte zusammen, als Draco seine Lippen an seinen Schulteransatz presste, mit der Zunge sanft darüber fuhr und ihn zum Erschauern brachte.

„Drake... Lass das... Bitte... Sonst kann ich morgen nicht mehr geh..." Harry wurde abgewürgt, als Draco ihm, während er nun einen schnelleren Rhythmus aufbaute, in den Schulteransatz biss.

„Morgen?", knurrte der blonde Slytherin und leckte über die malträtierte Stelle. „Da haben wir ja noch viel Zeit..."

„Und wie wäre... es dann zum Ausgleich mal, … wenn wir die... Positionen tauschen... würden?", keuchte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen, seine Stimme kratzte in seinem Hals und das heisere, erregte Kichern, das Draco direkt in sein Ohr lachte, machte die ganze Situation auch nicht besser – eher im Gegenteil: Fast wäre es sein Untergang gewesen.

Die rhythmischen Bewegungen hörten nun jedoch gänzlich auf, nur seine Finger strichen jetzt noch über die Haut seines Bauches, währenddessen schien Draco nachzudenken.

Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor löste sich aus der Umarmung seines Freundes, rutschte ein Stückchen von ihm weg, sodass dessen Erektion aus ihm heraus rutschte, und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm um, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wie wäre das?", nuschelte er, sich nicht wirklich sicher seiend, dass dieser auf den Vorschlag eingehen würde, denn das hatten sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gemacht, in den letzten Monaten war immer Harry derjenige gewesen, der unten lag.

Draco öffnete gerade den Mund, als es lautstark an der Tür zum Raum der Wünsche klopfte.

Natürlich versuchten die beiden, dieses nervige Geräusch zu ignorieren, doch da war wohl jemand besonders hartnäckig und hatte zudem allem Anschein nach auch noch sehr viel Geduld, die nach einer schieren Unendlichkeit von zehn Minuten allerdings auch schon wieder Vergangenheit zu sein schien, denn nun verlegte sich der Störenfried aufs Schreien, unterlegt mit diesem noch immer nervigen Klopfen. „Harry! Draco! Jetzt lasst mich schon rein!", keifte Blaise von der anderen Seite der massiven Holztür. „Ich weiß, dass ihr da drin seid! Und zwar schon unendlich lange! Andere wollen auch noch mal rein! Also, wenn ihr jetzt die Güte hättet, diese verfickte Tür zu öffnen, dann wäre ich euch sehr verbunden!"

Draco drehte sich auf den Rücken, verdeckte seine Augen mit seinem Unterarm und Harry seufzte, stand schließlich aber doch auf, schlüpfte schnell in einer der am Boden liegenden Boxershorts und schritt dann gemächlich zu Tür, während er hinter sich das Rascheln von Stoff hörte und sich sicher war, dass nun auch sein Schatz sich etwas anziehen würde.

„Was denn, Blaise?", ranzte er ihn auch sofort, nachdem er die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte, an, zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ ihn dann doch ein, als der schwarzhaarige Slytherin ihn mit einem Hundeblick aller erster Güte bedachte.

„Danke...", murmelte dieser dann, schlüpfte durch den Spalt und lief schnurstracks auf das Sofa zu, das am Kamin stand, in dem noch immer ein heißes Feuer sein Unwesen trieb.

„Also?", schnarrte Draco missgelaunt.

„Ich glaub... ich hab mich ein winzig kleines bisschen verplappert...", gab er zu, fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar und starrte in das prasselnde Feuer vor ihm.

„Du hast WAS?", kreischte sein Hauskamerad schon fast hysterisch.

„Äh... Mich verquatscht?", versuchte Blaise es erneut.

„Zabini! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!", stöhnte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Bei WEM hast du dich verquatscht?"

„Hab Thomas und Finnigan getroffen... als ich mit Nick unterwegs war...", murmelte der Angesprochene kleinlaut und schluckte hart.

„Was? Dean?", entgegnete der Gryffindor entsetzt. „Und dann auch noch in Kombi mit Seamus? Jetzt muss ich mich mein Leben lang verstecken, weil es dir den zwei größten Klatschtanten aus Gryffindor gegenüber herausgerutscht ist... Merlin! Das Leben mag mich ehrlich nicht! Was nützt es mir denn, der Golden Boy zu sein, wenn einer der listigsten Slytherins noch nicht einmal seine Klappe halten kann?"

„Hä?", hakte Blaise nun ziemlich verwirrt nach. „Was haben diese beiden Aspekte miteinander zu tun, wenn ich fragen darf, Harry?" Doch dieser bekam gar nicht mehr die Möglichkeit, ihm zu erklären, was er eigentlich meinte, denn nun schaltete sich der blonde Slytherin ein.

„Loyalität ist eine Tugend der Gryffs.", warf Draco nun grinsend ein, obwohl ihm eigentlich nicht zum Grinsen zumute war, denn nun waren sie heillos verloren, denn wie sein Liebster schon gesagt hatte, hatte sein bester Freund natürlich zielsicher die beiden größten Klatschtanten von Gryffindor erwischt.

„Na und? Dann ist das halt ne Gryffindor-Tugend! Da kann ich doch nichts mehr machen!", regte sich Harry auf. „Die haben das garantiert schon verdammt vielen Leuten erzählt! Die beiden – so sehr ich sie auch mag – können einfach **nichts** für sich behalten! Mist, verdammter!" Er raufte sich sein Haar, sodass die pechschwarzen Strähnen noch wirrer von seinem Kopf abstanden, als es sonst und nun auch nach seinem Schäferstündchen mit Draco der Fall war; außerdem lief er gerade, beobachtete von den beiden Slytherins, eine Schneise in den flauschigen Teppich unter seinen Füßen, beachtete die beiden nicht weiter und fragte sich, wie er sein Geheimnis weiter wahren konnte, wo diese beiden nun schon wussten, was Sache war.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach reinen Tisch machen?", schlug Draco vor, was so untypisch für ihn war, dass nicht nur Harry erstaunt in seinem Hin- und Herlaufen inne hielt, sondern Blaise auch schnappend Luft holte.

„Was hast du gesagt, Dray?", fragte er ungläubig, starrte ihn einfach nur an und hörte dann, wie Blaise geräuschvoll die Luft aus seinen Lungen entließ, als Draco lächelte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir den anderen mal stecken, dass der Golden Boy Gryffindors und der Icy Bad Boy Slytherins was miteinander haben und das schon seit geraumer Zeit?", konkretisierte er seinen Vorschlag einfach noch mal und blickte die beiden Salzsäulen, die seinen festen und seinen besten Freund darstellten, mit Entschlossenheit in den grauen Augen an.

Harry klappte der Unterkiefer herunter, der Unglauben stand ihm in die grünen Augen geschrieben und so war es Blaise, der sich als Erster wieder fasste, einen Schritt auf Draco zuging und ihm mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht herumwedelte.

„Dray?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bist du das wirklich, Kumpel?"

„Natürlich bin ich das, Zabini!", Draco schüttelte seine Kopf und blickte dann an seinem besten Freund vorbei, hinüber zu seinem Gryffindor. „Mund zu, Liebling, es zieht."

Langsam löste sich Harry aus der Starre, die ihn bei Dracos Worten befallen hatte, fuhr sich erneut durch das schwarzes, widerspenstige Haar und ließ sich dann in einem der ebenfalls um den Kamin herumstehenden schwarzen Ledersessel fallen, machte es sich gemütlich. „Ist das den Ernst, Schatz? Ich meine, du warst doch eigentlich total dagegen, unsere Beziehung öffentlich und damit offiziell zu machen..."  
„Was, wenn ich meine Meinung geändert habe?", flüsterte der blonde Slytherin, ging die paar Schritte zu dem Sessel, in dem Harry saß, hinüber und streichelte Harry ganz sanft, sah die entstehende Gänsehaut und lächelte zärtlich. „Ich habe mich verändert..."  
„Das kannst du laut sagen!", grinste Blaise. „Du bist total..."

„Zabini!", zischte er daraufhin, sein zärtliches Lächeln wich zusammengepressten Lippen. „Du bist doch nur neidisch... Und außerdem bist du schuld!"  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß ja..." Blaise fuhr sich durch sein kurzen, glatten schwarzen Schopf, das Grinsen verblasste. „Und es tut mir leid."

„Ach, jetzt kommt schon!", ging Harry dazwischen, bevor die beiden besten Freunde sich noch zu streiten anfingen. „Ich meine, ja, es ist ihm rausgerutscht, aber es tut ihm ja wirklich leid. Und es hätte uns auch passieren können, Draco. Auch wir hätten uns bei Dean und Seamus verquatschen können, weil die einen richtig ausquetschen..."

„Ja, okay...", lenkte nun dieser ein. „Aber was hältst du jetzt von meinem Vorschlag, Harry?"

„Na ja,", Harry hob das Kinn an, legte den Kopf dann in den Nacken und blickte nun hoch in Dracos Gesicht, lächelte schwach und überlegte, starrte währenddessen durch seinen Freund hindurch, „immerhin", meinte er dann nach einiger Zeit, „sind wir ja nun auch schon anderthalb Jahre zusammen... Und ich wollte ja schon am Anfang, dass wir es offiziell machen, nur du halt nicht... Deswegen bin ich auch so erstaunt..."  
„Ich glaub' s dir, Schatz, aber ich sagte ja schon, dass ich mich verändert habe...", bemerkte der Blonde wieder und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über Harrys Wange und dann über seine geschlossenen Lippen, ein Lächeln legte sich auch auf seine Züge. „Außerdem... Was wäre ein besserer Liebesbeweis, als dass ich endlich zustimme, auch in der Öffentlichkeit ein Paar zu sein? Als dass ich öffentlich sage, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Oh, Dray...", zog ihn Blaise auch sofort auf. „Was bist du nur für ein... SCHLEIMER!!!"

„Zabini...", zischte dieser nur, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von Harrys Gesicht ab, sondern küsste dessen Lippen nun ganz zärtlich. „Für dich tu ich alles, Harry..."

„Ach, wirklich?", hakte der Gryffindor nach, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste anzüglich.

„Darüber reden wir noch mal...", murmelte Draco und richtete sich dann doch wieder auf, blickte seinen besten Freund nachdenklich an. „Aber was machen wir jetzt mit unserer Plaudertasche hier? Na, was schlägst du vor, Blaise?"

„Äh...", stammelte dieser, lachte nervös. „Ähm... Keine Ahnung?"

„Toller Vorschlag, Alter... Echt...", brummte Draco abschätzig, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Harry die Augen verdrehte und grinste wieder leicht.

„Hasi...", begann er langsam.

„Nenn mich nicht so...", protestierte der Blonde schnell, machte eine abwehrende Geste mit der Hand, was allerdings alles nichts nutzte.

„Ich meine doch nur, dass du nicht so hart mit ihm sein sollst..."

„Du bist doch eindeutig die Frau in unserer Beziehung!", schnaubte er wiederum und fuhr sich durch seine wirr am Kopf klebenden, blonden Haare, strich sie nach hinten und schaute drein, als wolle er auf der Stelle seinen besten Freund umbringen – auch wenn er sich bis jetzt hatte zurückhalten können.

„Dann bin ich' s halt.", erwiderte Harry nur, ignorierte Draco aber ansonsten und wandte sich wieder Blaise zu, dessen Haut einen leichten Grünstich aufwies. Er beugte sich zu dem jungen Farbigen herüber, legte seine Hand auf seine und blickte ihn leicht besorgt an. „Ganz ruhig, Blaise, Drake meint es nicht so. Er ist nur ein klein wenig angepisst, weil er jetzt nicht mehr die Kontrolle hat, und du weißt ja, dass er sie ganz gerne hat..."  
„Hallo! Ich bin auch noch hier!", beschwerte sich der junge Mann, über den die beiden Schwarzhaarigen gerade sprachen und auch wirklich so taten, als wäre er überhaupt nicht anwesend, auch sofort, doch das half ihm auch nichts, denn Harry sprach einfach weiter.

„Aber das kriegen wir wieder hin, auch wenn das für uns heißt, dass die traute Zweisamkeit nun vorbei sein wird und die anderen uns anstarren werden, weil die doch nie denken würden, dass erstens Draco und ich schwul sind und zweitens wir auch noch ein Paar sind... Ich meine, wir waren ja immerhin Erzfeinde. Also ist das nichts Alltägliches, was sich zwischen uns abspielt."

„Haha...", lachte Blaise wieder unsicher. „Das kann man wohl so sagen... Meinst du, was das für ein Schock für mich war, als ich euch beide **währenddessen** erwischt habe... Mann! Hab ich mich da erschrocken und dachte da nur: _Oh, Shit! Die beiden???_ Das war echt der Horror! Aber ich hab mich ja jetzt damit abgefunden und denke, besser du als jemand anders."  
„Zu liebenswürdig.", säuselte Harry gespielt gerührt.

„Könnten wir jetzt mal aufhören, uns gegenseitig die Eier zu lecken, und wieder zum Wesentlichen kommen?", warf Draco zickig dazwischen, weil er es ganz und gar nicht mochte, wenn man ihn einfach so ignorierte.

„Schatz, sei nicht so vulgär und außerdem meintest du nicht eben noch, dass ICH die Frau von uns beiden sei? Wenn ja, warum zickst du dann gerade so rum?", schoss Harry zurück, grinste breit und stieß dem Blonden seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Dieser schnappte nach Luft und schickte seinem dunklen Löwen einen bösen Blick.

„Tja, da gibt' s ja wirklich nur die Radikalmethode... Sprich, knutschend vor der Großen Halle stehen oder Händchen haltend in ebendiese hereinspazieren..." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor stand auf und stellte sich vor das Feuer, welches noch immer im Kamin flackerte, blickte in die magischen Flammen und schwieg, während Draco und Blaise leise miteinander redeten.

„Was meinst du, Dray?"

„Gibt keinen anderen Ausweg... Müssten allerdings Finnigan und Thomas damit zuvorkommen. Jedenfalls, bevor sie es bereits ganz Hogwarts erzählt haben."  
„Also, ganz radikal? So mit knutschen und Händchen halten?"

„Anders geht' s nicht, Zabini! Ich würde ja einen anderen Weg wählen, doch **du** Schnapsnase hast uns das ja versaut..."  
Inzwischen hatte Harry sich wieder zu den beiden Streithähnen umgedreht und schmunzelte über sie. „Hey, Jungs! Hört doch mal auf! Denn immerhin gibt es schon in zehn Minuten Essen. Also... Was ist jetzt?"

„Ich bin fürs Knutschen.", antwortete Draco schnell und ohne wirklich zu zögern.

„War ja klar!", höhnte Blaise auch sofort.

„Wie wäre eine Kombi aus beidem?", schlug Harry vor.

„Wie meinen, Schatz?"

„Na, erst Händchen haltend in die Halle und dann ein kleiner Abschiedskuss, damit die anderen nicht sofort vor Schreck tot umfallen." Ein fragender Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit, also ging Draco auf ihn zu und nahm ihn zärtlich in den Arm, drückte kleine, federleichte Küsse auf Harrys noch immer entblößte Schulter.

„Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Löwe... Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als ein kleiner Kuss?", wisperte er gegen die warme Haut seines Freundes, atmete dessen berauschenden Geruch ein und schlang seine Arme noch ein bisschen fester um ihn.

„Nein, mein Drache.", Harry tadelte ihn ganz leicht. „Das können wir den anderen Schülern nicht antun. Die würden doch den Schock ihres Lebens davontragen... Und willst du' s dir auf die Fahne schreiben, dass die meisten Schüler Hogwarts wegen dir im Krankenflügel gelandet sind?"

„Warum nicht?", lachte Draco neckend.

„Nein.", sagte sein Freund noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

„Unfair..."  
„Geil! Und jetzt schmollst du wie ein kleines Kind, Dray! Du hast dich echt verändert...", gluckste Blaise und schlug sich belustigt auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Doch plötzlich wandte sich Draco genau an ihn; ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und ihm liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. „Oooh... nein..."  
„Doch; du schuldest uns noch etwas. Und zwar was Richtiges!"

„Bitte, Dray... Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen?"  
„Nein.", wiederholte Harry, auch auf seine Lippen schlich sich nun ein Grinsen, doch war es bei Weitem nicht so fies wie Dracos. „Wir werden uns was Tolles ausdenken und es dir dann irgendwann mal mitteilen."  
„Bitte seid nicht zu fies...", bat er mit großen, braunen Augen und hatte somit erneut große Ähnlichkeit mit einem kleinen Hundewelpen, rang schon fast mit seinen Händen um Gnade, von der er wusste, dass er sie nicht erhalten würde, dafür hatte er echt zu großen Mist gebaut.

Aber wie hatte es ihm auch Finnigan und Thomas gegenüber rausrutschen können? Warum gerade bei denen? Und warum überhaupt? Es war doch so lange gut gegangen...

Blaise seufzte geschafft; es hätte ihm ja klar sein sollen, dass Draco und Harry etwas von ihm verlangen würden, doch natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie darüber hinwegsehen würden...

Wie sehr man sich täuschen konnte...

„Und was wollt ihr mir antun?" Er schloss die Augen, um nicht die Genugtuung in dem grünen und grauen Augenpaar zu sehen, die ihm unweigerlich entgegen blitzen würde, wenn er sie wieder öffnen würde.

„Antun? Woher diese negative Einstellung, Blaise?", säuselte Draco aalglatt.

Blaise spürte, wie sich das Leder dem Sofa neben ihm senkte, eine Hand legte sich schwer auf seine Schulter und jemand schlang ihm von hinten seine Arme um den Hals, hauchte ihm gegen die entblößte Haut seines Nackens und kicherte leise in sein Ohr – Harry.

„Wir werden dir ja schon nicht wehtun...", flüsterte Harry auch sogleich.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher...", wisperte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin leicht pikiert. „Also,", er öffnete wieder seine Lider, „was wollt ihr machen? Was soll **ich** machen?" Sein Blick war nun sehr wachsam, denn er wollte um keinen Preis der Welt etwas in den Blicken seiner Freunde verpassen; es könnte da ja etwas geben, das ihn vielleicht retten könnte, was er allerdings nicht glaubte...

Das Paar schwieg, während Blaise immer unruhiger wurde; er rutschte auf den Polstern so weit umher, wie es ihm Draco, der ihn zwischen Lehne und sich selbst einklemmte, und Harry, der noch immer seine Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, erlaubten.

Nur das Knistern des noch immer brennenden Feuers unterbrach die Stille, das leise Ticken einer alten Standuhr in einer der Ecken des Raumes unterstützte das Ganze noch; Harry und Draco tauschten einen intensiven Blick aus, sie wussten nämlich noch nicht, was sie Blaise antun würden, wie dieser es so schön ausdrückte. Und eigentlich würden die beiden jetzt auch viel lieber etwas ganz anderes tun, immerhin stand noch mindestens eine weitere Runde aus, doch das konnten sie jetzt wohl erst einmal knicken und das nächste Mal würde garantiert wieder länger auf sich warten lassen.

Der Gryffindor seufzte dunkel; wie sehr würde er jetzt Draco berühren, ihn einfach küssen und noch ein wenig an ihm herumspielen, doch das hatte der andere Slytherin ihm nun gehörig versaut, indem er sein Maul nicht hatte halten können.

Und auch Draco war ziemlich angepisst. Wie viel lieber würde er sich nun in der warmen Enge seines Löwen vergraben, der seinem besten Freund noch immer sehr viel näher war als ihm in diesem Moment? Auf diese Frage hatte er auch sofort eine Antwort parat: Sehr viel lieber...!

Das Schweigen dehnte sich weiter aus. Das Ticken der Uhr wurde noch unerträglicher und schließlich seufzte Harry wieder, ging ein paar Schritte weiter und vergrub nun sein Gesicht im hellen Haar seines Freundes, zog diesen atemberaubenden Geruch ein, der Draco zu eigen war. Seine Lippen drückten sich auf die warme Kopfhaut, er schmeckte den leicht salzigen Geschmack ebendieser und hörte und spürte, wie Draco langsam schluckte, dann seinen Kopf in den Nacken legte und ihm in die Augen sah. Ein stürmisches Grau begegnete einem fast schwarz wirkenden Grün.

„Soll ich euch erst einmal allein lassen?", fragte Blaise schließlich, als es ihm zu bunt wurde.

„Nein, nein.", meinte Harry. „Es gibt sowieso gleich Abendessen und Dray und ich können da ja nicht beide fehlen... Außerdem muss ich zurück in den Gryffindorturm, bevor Mine und Ron wieder da sind... Ron kann ich vielleicht täuschen, aber nicht Hermine..."  
„Tja, das ist der Nachteil, wenn man so eine intelligente Hexe als beste Freundin hat...", schmunzelte Draco, legte seinem Liebsten eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn noch einmal, bevor sie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen würden, zu küssen. „Du hättest es ja auch einfacher haben können, Schatz, aber nein, Slytherin war dir nicht gut genug..."  
„Warum hab ich dir das schnell noch mal erzählt?" Harry runzelte seine Stirn, löste sich gänzlich vom blonden Sly und richtete sich dann auf, ging zum Bett herüber, bückte sich dort und nahm seine Klamotten hoch, um sich im angrenzenden Bad umzuziehen.

Draco zog sich in Blaise' Anwesenheit an; es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass dieser noch immer auf dem Sofa saß und ihn nun ansah, musterte.

„Gott, Dray, ich hätt' s echt nie gedacht, aber du bist wirklich ein total anderer Mensch in Harrys Beisein..."

„Warum wundert dich das eigentlich noch?", fragte Draco zurück, machte den letzten Knopf seines weißen Hemds zu und streifte sich dann seine schwarze Sweatshirtjacke über, bei der er noch schnell den Reißverschluss bis zur Brust hochzog.

Er hob den Blick und sah daher noch gerade, wie sein bester Freund mit den Schultern zuckte und dann schief grinste. „Er hat einen guten Einfluss auf dich und außerdem hab ich dich noch nie so glücklich gesehen wie jetzt in der Zeit mit Gryffindors Golden Boy."

„Tja, die Liebe verändert...", sinnierte er und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich an die erste Zeit mit Harry erinnerte und an die kleinen Probleme des Alltags wie Eifersucht, die auch ihre Beziehung nicht verschont hatten.

„Laber nicht so rum, Dray! Das macht weich in der Birne...", ertönte Harrys Kichern von der Badezimmertür, dann ging er auf Draco zu und nahm ihn sanft in den Arm. „Noch einen Kuss, bevor wir wieder gehen müssen..."

„Du bist unersättlich, Schatz...", murmelte der blonde Slytherin an den Lippen seines Freundes, aber schloss dann doch seine Augen, als Harrys Zunge seinen Mundwinkel liebkoste. Seine Hände vergruben sich in dessen Haar und zog ihn noch näher an sich heran; der dunkle Gryffindor stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, um seinem Liebsten noch näher zu sein, als er es ohnehin schon war.

„So, das ist jetzt aber genug!", unterbrach Blaise ihren intensiven Kuss schmunzelnd. „Wir wollen ja nicht zu spät kommen... Also...."

„Och, Menno... Spielverderber...", knurrte Harry und leckte Draco noch einmal kurz über das Ohrläppchen, woraufhin dieser ihm in den Po kniff.

„Wenn du allerdings glaubst, dass du jetzt um die Wiedergutmachung herumkommst, dann hast du dich geschnitten, mein Lieber!", drohte Draco auch sofort grinsend und Blaise' Miene verdunkelte sich auf der Stelle.

„Mann kann' s ja mal versuchen...", brummte er nur achselzuckend.

„Okay, aus! Dann lasst uns mal gehen.", zwitscherte Harry und fasste nach Dracos Hand, zog ihn aus dem Raum der Wünsche und ließ ihn dann nach ein paar weiteren Metern los. „Dann macht mal, dass ihr entweder in euren Gemeinschaftsraum oder in die Große Halle kommt! Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg in den Turm der Gryffs und betreibe ein bisschen Schadensbegrenzung..."

„Sorry, Alter..."

„Heldentum.", nannte er der Fetten Dame das Passwort, das Portrait schwang – diesmal ohne ihn irgendwie zu nerven – beiseite und stolperte auch direkt Seamus und Dean in die Arme, die über beide Ohren feixten.

„Heeeeeyyyy, Haaaaaarryyyyy!!", quietschten die beiden und nahmen ihn sogleich in Beschlag. „Wir haben da was gehört! Na? Und?"

„Können wir das im Schlafsaal besprechen oder muss das unbedingt hier unten sein?", wisperte Harry zurück, verdrehte die Augen und sah sich dann um, schaute, ob denn niemand etwas mitbekommen hatte. Da dies nicht der Fall war, zog er die beiden größten Klatschtanten von Gryffindor hoch in den Schlafsaal der Jungen des siebten Schuljahrs; Seamus und Dean kicherte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, sodass Harry bald die Hutschnur platzte und er sich anfuhr: „Könnt ihr nicht mal aufhören, hier rumzugiggeln?"

„Aber, Harry...", trällerte Dean.

„... wir sind doch nur...", machte Seamus weiter.

„... so aufgeregt, weil das, was wir gehört haben..."

„... so delikat ist!"

„Na toll..." Die Tür flog hinter Harry so laut ins Schloss, dass die beiden Gryffindors kurz zusammenzuckten, sich dann jedoch wieder fingen und erneut begannen, vor sich hin zu grinsen; er stand noch eine ganze Weile mit dem Rücken zu seinen Freunden, hatte eben noch schnell den Schweigezauber gesprochen und auch den, der die Tür so verschloss, dass niemand das Zimmer betreten konnte. „Seamus, Dean..."  
„Jaaaah?"

„Blaise war eben schon bei mir und hat... mir von diesem Dilemma erzählt..."  
„Tja, da hat er sich wohl richtig verquatscht...", lachte Dean und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Aber sag mal, stimmt das?"  
„Habt ihr' s schon jemand anderem erzählt?", entgegnete Harry mit einer Gegenfrage und hoffte natürlich, dass er sich eben im Gespräch mit den beiden Slytherin geirrt und die beiden doch den Mund gehalten hatten.

„Was hältst du denn von uns, Harry?", konterte Seamus, grinsend. „Wir können auch Sachen für uns behalten und außerdem, Zabini hätte doch auch Scheiße erzählen können, weil er einfach nur eifersüchtig gewesen ist oder es generell ist... Warum dachtest du denn, dass wir **das** sofort herumerzählen würden? Vertraust du uns so wenig?"

„Als wenn ihr jemals was für euch behalten hättet...", murmelte der Retter der Zauberwelt so leise, dass die anderen es nicht wirklich hören konnten, doch sie fragten auch nicht nach, sondern wechselten nur einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Sei doch nicht immer so pessimistisch, Alter! Wir wollten erst mal mit dir darüber sprechen, bevor wir unser Maul aufreißen und es groß hinausposaunen...", Seamus nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten, Harry versuchte sich, aus seinem Griff zu winden, und musste schließlich lachend einsehen, dass er sich anscheinend umsonst Sorgen gemacht hatte. „Aber jetzt sag mal: Du und Malfoy? Wirklich? Hat Zabini wirklich nicht gelogen?"

„Na, ihr würdet es ja sowieso bald herausfinden..."  
„Das heißt...?", mischte sich Dean wieder ein und der Finne entließ seinen Mitschüler aus seiner Umklammerung.

„Ja, das heißt, das es stimmt. Ich hab was mit Draco Malfoy.", gab Harry schließlich zu.

„ECHT? Wie geil! Seit wann denn, Harry?"

„Seam, ich weiß nicht..."  
„Ach, komm schon, Harry!", bettelte dieser auch sogleich los, schaute Harry mit großen Hundeaugen an und schob schmollend die Unterlippe ganz leicht vor.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf die Gesichtszüge des Angebettelten, als er das Glitzern in den Augen seiner Hauskameraden sah. „Anderthalb Jahre."

„WAS?", kam es unisono von den beiden. „So lange schon? Und wir haben NICHTS, aber auch rein gar nichts davon mitbekommen??? Wie geht das denn? Wie hast du, habt ihr das solange vor uns allen geheimgehalten? Das geht doch einfach nicht, ohne dass zumindest EINER das erfahren hat..."  
„Tja, Blaise weiß es schon ein bisschen länger...", schmunzelte der Dunkle nun und erinnerte sich zurück. „Er hat Draco und mich mittendrin erwischt..."  
„What the fuck...?", piepste Dean, versuchte, seinen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, scheiterte allerdings kläglich. „Das gibt' s doch nicht! Der hat euch wirklich in flagranti erwischt?"

„Oh, ja und wäre beinahe aus den Latschen gekippt. Und? War' s das jetzt mit der Befragung? Wisst ihr, ich würde jetzt gern etwas essen, denn in den letzten Stunden hab ich etwas anderes gemacht, als mich auszuruhen, wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine...", er zog anzüglich die Augenbrauen hoch und begegnete dem breiten Grinsen der anderen beiden jungen Männer.

Der dunkelhäutige Gryffindor erwiderte sein Grinsen und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk, als er meinte: „Und was macht ihr jetzt?"  
„Jetzt da wir wissen, dass ihr wirklich zusammen seid?", ergänzte der Rotblonde.

„Das würdet ihr wohl gerne wissen...", feixte Harry und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Aber: Pustekuchen, Jungs! Das werde ich euch nicht verraten, außerdem erfahrt ihr es eh schon bald genug, da brauch ich' s euch nicht noch unter die Nase zu reiben!"

„Spielverderber!", glucksten die beiden, gaben sich jedoch – zu Harrys großer Überraschung; er hätte es wirklich nicht gedacht, immerhin bohrten die beiden sonst immer gnadenlos weiter, bis sie eine Antwort erhalten hatten – mit seiner Ausführung zufrieden.

„Äh....", machte er also, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist das jetzt eurer Ernst?"  
„Tja, Alter, wenn du uns versicherst, dass wir es bald erfahren werden, dann ist das wohl alles, was wir aus dir rauskriegen werden, denn immerhin kennen wir dich ja nun schon seit fast sieben Jahren und wissen, dass du **immer** zu deinem Wort stehst.", erklärte Seamus, während Dean bekräftigend nickte.

„Na... dann..." Harry war echt überrascht, dass die beiden nicht mehr nachhakten und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten hatte er sie schließlich auch soweit, dass sie ihn nicht mehr nach intimen Details aus Dracos und seiner Beziehung ausquetschten, ihn nach unten in die Große Halle begleiteten und auf dem Weg dorthin sogar die Klappe hielten. – Welch ein Wunder!

Doch kaum waren sie in der Halle angekommen, grinsten die beiden bis über beide Ohren, nickten ihm zu und marschierten schnurstracks auf den Gryffindortisch zu.

Harry, der kurz verwundert stehen blieb und ihnen nachsah, bemerkte nach einem weiteren Augenbrauenwackeln von Seamus und einem ziemlich eindeutigen Zwinkern des Iren, dass Draco zu ihm herüber starrte, weswegen er auch einen kurzfristigen Entschluss fasste; er fixierte seinen Freund und grinste diesen spöttisch an.

„MALFOY!", schnarrte er in schönster Malfoy-Manier und schritt auf ihn zu.

Der Slytherin war im ersten Moment erstarrt, schaute zum Gryffindor, der langsamen Schrittes auf ihn zukam, an und fragte sich ernsthaft, was das werden sollte, bis – Ja, bis Blaise ihn grinsend anstieß, ihm „Jetzt wird' s ernst!" ins Ohr flüsterte und ihn fast von der Bank schubste.

Leicht rot um die Nase rang Draco um Fassung und setzte schließlich seine eiskalte Maske auf, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Währenddessen war es in der Großen Halle merklich still geworden; keine Schüler schwatzen mehr miteinander, keiner aß mehr, kein Besteck klirrte mehr. Vielmehr herrscht absolute Stille, denn alle hielten den Atem an, als Harry Potter auf Draco Malfoy zuging, ein undefinierbares Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte und sich keiner sicher sein konnte, was als Nächstes passieren würde; auch der blonde Slytherin Schönling hielt, von ihm selbst unbemerkt, die Luft an, sah, wie sein Liebster katzengleich auf ihn zu schlich, die ganze Schülerschaft in seinem Rücken wissend, und schluckte hart.

Jetzt sollte es also sein...

Verdammt! Er war doch noch gar nicht wirklich bereit... Oder?

Sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust und seine Hände wurden schweißnass, seine Lippen waren plötzlich so trocken, dass er sie mit seiner Zunge befeuchten musste, und so harrte er der Dinge, die da auf ihn zukommen würden.

Er sah, dass Harrys Wangen leicht gerötet waren, seine Lippen offen standen und er sich immer wieder nervös die Hände an der Hose abwischte. Also ging es ihm genauso; gut so!, schwirrte es in seinem Kopf umher.

Aufmunternd schlug sein bester Freund ihm gegen den Rücken; kurz ließ Draco seinen Blick zum Gryffindortisch wandern, wo er den Blicken von Thomas' und Finnigan traf, die beide beide Daumen in die Höhe reckten und breit grinsten, dann ein Stück weiter, nur um an Granger und Weasley hängen zu bleiben, die ziemlich ratlos dreinschauten und nicht zu wissen schienen, was ihr bester Freund denn nun vorhatte.

„Malfoy.", wiederholte er nun, nur noch ein paar Plätze von diesem entfernt, der inzwischen aufgestanden war und nun neben der Bank stand; alle anderen Blicke waren ebenfalls auf sie gerichtet: auf den Golden und den Bad Boy, den Erzfeinden, die sie auch nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords augenscheinlich geblieben waren.

„Potter.", fast hätte seine Stimme etwas gewackelt, doch im letzten Augenblick hatte er sie davon abhalten können, denn wie würde das aussehen, wenn er eine wegbrechende Stimme vorführen würde? Nicht gerade Malfoy-like. „Was willst du?"

„Das wirst du gleich sehen!"

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?", sagte er einfach und trat noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu.

Dieser hatte ihn schließlich erreicht und nagelte ihn erst mit seinem Blick fest, bevor er auch den letzten Meter zwischen ihnen überwandt.

Kurz bevor sie sich berührten, hörten sie Blaise aufgeregt quietschen; sie schüttelten lächelnd die Köpfe und sahen sich aber dann tief in die Augen. Sanft umschlangen ihre Arme den Körper des anderen, wobei Harry sich natürlich wieder etwas strecken musste, da er seine um Dracos Hals legte; erst vergrub der Slytherin sein Gesicht im wirren Haar seines Löwen, während seine Hände sich fest in das Shirt, das Harry nun trug, krallten und ihn noch enger an sich zog.

War es in der Großen Halle vorhin schon still gewesen, so könnte man nun die berühmte Nadel fallen, die Grillen zirpen hören, denn nun hielt auch der Letzte bei diesem Anblick die Luft an, niemand schien zu glauben, was er nun sah.

Harry atmete den Geruch seines Drachen ein, seufzte und schaute dann zu ihm hoch, begegnete dessen sanftem Lächeln und reckte sich noch mehr, um Dracos Lippen entgegen zu kommen.

Zärtlich pressten sie sie aufeinander, vertieften den Kuss ein wenig, aber nicht zu viel und nahmen noch so am Rande wahr, wie viele Anwesende scharf die Luft einsogen, Mädchen leise zu tuscheln begannen und Jungs erschrocken keuchten.

Doch dann klatschten mehrere Personen und die beiden waren sich sicher, dass das nur Dean, Blaise und Seamus sein konnten.

„YEAH, Alter!", trällerte Dean da auch schon.

„Ausziehen!", brüllte Seamus zustimmend.

„Kommt schon!", fügte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin noch hinzu und stimmte in das befreiende Kichern der beiden Gryffindors ein.

Es war dann auch Harry, der den Kuss löste, obwohl doch Draco solche Angst vor seinem Coming Out gehabt hatte, wollte dieser die anderen Schüler noch ein wenig mehr schocken, was ihm allerdings nun durch seine Freund versaut wurde.

„Spielverderber.", grummelte der, ließ sich dann jedoch wieder soweit von ihm wegschieben, dass sie sich in der Großen Halle umsehen konnten und nun auch sahen, dass wirklich ALLE Blicke auf ihnen lagen. – Was hatten sie denn auch anderes erwartet?

Snape glotzte doch schon ziemlich belämmert aus der Wäsche, während McGonagall sanft lächelt und Slughorn so aussah, als würde er ihnen gleich mit einer kleinen Party gratulieren, und Hagrid grinste ihnen nur zu ; Ron war etwas blass um die Nase, ein leichter Grünstich mischte sich ebenfalls unter dieses ungesunde Weiß und meinte dann halblaut: „Ja, von wegen dunkelhaarige Ravenclaw...", Ginny schien vor Wut zu kochen und Hermine nickte ihnen lächelnd und wohlwollend zu, sie hatte sich wohl schon so etwas gedacht, denn nicht ohnehin war die wohl die schlaueste Hexe, die die Zauberwelt seit langem gesehen hatte; doch schließlich stimmten die meisten – auch die verschmähten jungen Frauen – in den Applaus für die beiden jungen Männer ein, auch wenn diese nicht so recht wussten, wofür sie diesen verdient hatten. Allerdings grinsten sie dennoch glücklich und bis über beide Ohren, während ihre Blicke weiter durch die Halle glitten und fast nur erfreute, wohlwollende Gesichter sahen, Menschen, die ihnen freundlich zunickten und sie nicht verurteilten.

„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm...", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor am Ohr seines Freundes.

„Du magst recht haben...", gab Draco zu, fasste nach Harrys Hand. „Aber wer weiß, wie sie früher darauf reagiert hätten..."  
„Bestimmt nicht anders als jetzt auch!", mischte sich da laut Blaise ein, klopfte Harry auf den Rücken und kitzelte seine besten Freund.

„Glaub bloß nicht, wir hätten dich vergessen!", meinte das Pärchen lachend.

„Verdammt!", jammerte dieser theatralisch. „Bitte, Vergebung! Vergebung! Ich gelobe auch Besserung....!"  
„Nutzt dir nun nicht mehr viel!", schmunzelte Harry und legte ihm seine freie Hand auf die Schulter, drückte ganz leicht zu.

„Wir werden uns schon noch was Nettes für dich ausdenken.", verkündete Draco und kniff ihn in die Seite.

PS: Wer sich fragt, was Blaise denn nun machen musste, dem sei gesagt, dass es mit einer sehr verzückten Pansy Parkinson, einer Flasche Feuerwiskey und einem anschließenden Abend voller Gelächter ging. ( XD )


End file.
